When Hell Freezes Over
by SkylarRocaineDaughterofHermes
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new OC story so... yea. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not on any planet own PJO or HoO :(**

_Bring! Bring!_

I groaned and shut off my alarm clock. How many hours of sleep did I get this night? Two? Three? I don't know. Ever since I turned 13 a few weeks ago, I had been getting less and less sleep every night. I wanted to sleep, but it just was so hot. My dad loved to turn up the heat to a million degrees and I couldn't stand it. I'd never felt so bothered by the heat before, I don't know what was going on…

I dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw I surprisingly looked normal, like I had had a good night's sleep. My skin was glowing, and my eyes were bright. They were brown with flecks of blue. I showered and put on a gray tank top with a black jacket, light blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I ran a brush through my straight brown hair and went downstairs.

My dad isn't like most dads. He's pretty laid back, and he doesn't really care what I do as long as I'm safe. My mom left when I was young, still a baby. She had told my dad that this was all a mistake, their relationship… and me. He was heartbroken. And me, I resented her ever since. My dad didn't deserve that. He was a great guy. He'd never fell in love since then.

I gave him a hug and ran out before I missed the bus. I ran on and got the last seat in the back by the window, next to my friend Paradise. Our other friends, Amanda and John, sat in front of us and Derrick and Shane across from us.

John turned around in his seat. "Lucky you made it, eh Avalon?"

I glared at him, "Shut it."

He pouted like a baby and turned back around.

The moment the sun hit my face, I frowned. I had never liked the sun. It was too bright. My friends loved it, especially Amanda.

Now let me describe my friends. They're kind of… crazy. That's the word. Crazy.

Paradise had curly, and I mean curly, brown hair that fell to her mid-back. It always looked perfect, but she always seemed to find something wrong about it. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope. Always changing color. She was model thin without starving herself and a super flirt. But she was still nice.

Amanda had blonde pencil straight hair and sun tanned skin. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and her smile was blinding. Her attitude was carefree and she loved music, any and every type there was.

John had curly brown hair, and blue eyes that always sparkled mischievously. When you were around him, you just got this feeling that you would have to guard your personal belongings with your life. At least, I did. He also had a carefree attitude, but his was more like things didn't matter all together. Amanda was more chill, but knew when to be you had to be serious.

Derrick also had curly brown hair and had brown eyes. He seemed like the only one who cared what happened to us. He had a muscle disorder in his legs so he used crutches. He was the nicest of my friends; they all had evil sides to them, but Derrick was all nice, all the time.

Last was Shane. He had blonde hair but the thing that you really noticed about him was his eyes. They were stormy gray, and you could see how smart he was just by looking at them. He was a genius and you could tell when he would just randomly sprout bits of information.

But, all of us, except for Derrick, were diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, which probably explained the straight F's on our report cards. Either that, or the fact that the teachers hated us more than anything on our planet. I mean it wasn't really our fault that the Bunsen burners on the second floor had explo… you know? Never mind. Forget I said anything…

"Avalon. Avalonnnn? Wake up. Avalon. Wake up!" I opened my eyes to Paradise shaking my shoulder. "Come on. We're at school."

I groaned. Couldn't I just go back home and fall back asleep? That's seriously all I wanted to do right now.

"Coming." I swung my backpack over my shoulder and followed Paradise and the rest of my friends down the aisle. We were the only ones left on the bus.

We got into school and went to our lockers, which were all conveniently next to each other. I opened mine and _everything_ fell to my feet. I groaned and started picking it all up. My locker had to be the messiest of them all. It was piled with random books and papers, most of them notes from the boring times in class, which were pretty much every single moment. I packed for my first class, English. **AN: I'm just going off my schedule in school…** We all had that class together, thank god.

We walked down the hall as the late bell rang. Great, late again. We ran the rest of the way to class. When we got there, he wasn't there. A sub was in the seat in the front and she didnt even look up from her phone when we walked in late. Thank god for that. One more tardy, and it would've been scraping gum off desks after school. I took my seat in the middle of the third row. I got some gum and also gave some to my friends. Class was _pretty_ boring so far.

I looked around. Paradise was doing her nails and Shane was watching her. I smirked. Obvious much? Amanda and John were leaning towards each other talking about something, some prank no doubt. Derrick was eating a sandwich behind his backpack as if we all couldn't see him.

After another half hour of paper airplanes and whatnot, the bell rang. We all tried not to make it look like we were running as we ran out. The rest of the day was a blur. I went to class and went out of class.

Finally, it was over. We all met up at the door and walked out. Next thing you know, Hunter, the second most popular guy in our grade came up to me. "Hey Avalon. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I looked at the rest of them, who were staring with their mouths wide open. Well, except for Derrick that is. He looked nervous, like Hunter would turn out to be some sort of monster and try and kill me. Psh, as if..

"Um, sure Hunter. Whatdya need?" I said uncomfortably.

"Can we talk in private?" he said, coming closer and putting a hand on my waist.

"No." his friend said, coming up behind him. "Dude, come on. We gotta go." his hands were clenched into fists. This was getting weird.

Hunter glared at him. "We have time." he said, teeth clenched.

"No we don't." he growled back.

They glared at each other until his friend finally won.

Hunter turned back to me. "I'll see you later Hailer." then he winked at me and left, his friend following him silently fuming.

Well that was strange. Our group of friends were... How you would say... The outcasts of the school. Nobody ever talked to us, let alone one of the populars.

The two were supposedly best friends, but I could tell they hated each other.

He'd come to the school in the middle of the year, and instantly was the most popular guy ever. Even more than Hunter. Desperate to avoid any more damage to his reputation, Hunter had befriended him.

His instant rise to stardom was mostly because of his looks, he was like a Greek god. With his wind blown dark hair, pale olive skin, and warm brown eyes, all the girls in the school wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him.

His name was Nico di Angelo.

**AN: So, yea, that's what I got... What do you think? I don't know why I'm starting more stories as schools starting, usually it's the opposite, people finishing their stories... What ev. Review! Peace!**

**~Nessa**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

"Uh... What just happened?" John asked, like the genius he was.

Amanda smacked him upside the back of the head. "Hunter just made a move on Avalon!" she said it like it was obvious.

"I know that, but why?" he said. I tried not to feel offended by that, this was John talking here.

"Well duh! Because he obviously likes her, and he actually knows what to do about it. Unlike some other people here." The last part wasn't meant to be heard, but me and John heard it anyways. His eyes widened and he looked away with a guilty look on his face.

I looked over to where Derrick was pacing back and forth. He was mumbling random things like, "It's time." and "Her too?" and "Thank gods for Nico."

The last one made me stop and stare at him. "What does Nico have to do with this? Actually, what is going on?" I asked.

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "Its complicated. I dont know if Hunter thought it was only you, or if he was just trying to get to you first, but right now, Nico is practically saving you."

I looked at the others who were looking at him the same way as I was, worried and a little scared.

"Whatever, dude. Let's go." I said, a bit apprehensively.

Shane and Paradise didn't need to be told twice. They turned and started walking towards the double doors.

The rest of us started following when John reached over and grabbed Amanda's wrist. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" she silently nodded and looked over at me.

I got the message and kept walking with Derrick.

As we walked out the double doors at the end of the hall, Hunter stormed back inside past us.

Derrick gave him a fearful look, then looked over at Nico, who was sitting on a bench near us with his head in his hands. He turned back to me. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

I nodded and started walking to the bus, all by myself...

As I sat down in my seat, Shane and Paradise turned around in their seats in front of me to look at me.

Paradise spoke up first. "What in the world is going on? It's starting to freak me out."

I smiled sadly at her. "I dont know, but right now, all we can do is just stay away from Hunter and Nico, and try to get Derrick to calm the freak down."

They nodded and turned back around to continue whatever conversation they were having when I came.

The bus driver was asleep in the driver's seat. At least we wouldn't have to worry about them missing the bus.

I looked out of the window to see Nico and Derrick arguing. Derrick said something and pointed to the doors to the school. Nico threw his hands in the air, like he was exasperated and pointed to the bus. Derrick said something else and then started walking towards the bus.

He came and sat down across from me.

I turned to face him. "Derrick, what the hell is going on? Youre kinda freaking me out man."

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then looked past me. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

I turned around to see Nico, Amanda, and John coming out of the school, Hunter nowhere to be seen.

They came onto the bus and Nico sat down in the first seat. Since when did he ride the bus?

John went and sat down next to Derrick, and Amanda came and sat down next to me. The two of them were acting a bit weird, like they were avoiding each other. I made a mental note to interrogate- I mean, ask them about it later.

The bus driver finally woke up and started driving. We were all silent. None of us were really in the mood to talk.

I kept trying to find out what happened between Amanda and John. Those two were acting super strange. They would look at each other, then quickly look away.

I tapped Amanda on the shoulder. "Hey, what happened? With you and John?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you later." she said, biting her lip. Then she turned back towards the window and closed her eyes. I had a feeling this conversation was over.

I turned to Danny, who was looking at me looking worried.

I shook my head, silently asking him what was wrong. He gestured over to Amanda and John and I nodded. Something was definitely up...

My stop finally arrived. I said bye to the others and started walking down the aisle. Before I could exit though, Nico got up from his seat. He glanced towards the back of the bus and nodded before exiting. I looked back and Derrick quickly looked away. What was that about?

I got off and started walking to my house as the bus sped off. I heard footsteps behind me and started to walk faster. The footsteps got faster too.

Whoever this was had the stealth of an elephant.

I didn't want to turn around. What if it was some crazy kidnapper or something? With the way my day was going so far, I wouldn't be surprised...

By the time I got to my house, I took off in a full sprint across my lawn and to the door. As soon as I was inside, I sighed. Today was probably the weirdest day ever.

I went to the kitchen and got some water. I downed it all in a single gulp.

My dad looked up from where he was working and nodded to me. I smiled at him and then walked upstairs to my room.

I dropped my bag onto my bed. After thinking for a second, I opened the windows for some air. It really was too hot in here.

I went to go and close the door. When I turned around, I screamed.

Holy crap.

"Avalon? You ok?" my dad yelled up from downstairs.

"Um, yea! I just thought I saw a spider. But it was just my headphones. I'm ok." I yelled back down.

"Ok then..." he said, unconvinced.

But I had bigger problems to worry about.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at Nico.

**AN: Here's the update! Thanks to all that reviewed! And tomorrows the first day of school... So yea, I'll try to update as soon as I can! Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You guys rock! Thank you so much! And I'm SO sorry for the wait! I was blocked on this story, and a few others as well… Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

To say I was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. I was… angry, a little bit scared, and a small part of me was impressed.

I looked over at the window. He probably climbed in from there. Hell, he was probably the one following me home!

"Avalon…" he started, stepping forward, reaching out with his hand.

"No!" I said, backing up to the door. "Stay right there!"

He relented and stepped back. "Okay, but hear me out. You aren't safe here. We have to leave, before something happens."

Oh no. I've watched _way_ too many crime scene shows to fall for that.

"_What_?" my voice sounded an octave higher than usual. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you, and you just expect me to leave with you?"

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't explain just yet. We need to go, before it's too late. Derrick asked me to get you while he got the others."

That shocked me. "Wait, you were talking about me with my best friend? Who do you think you are?" I seethed.

I was getting kind of annoyed now, and I forgot the fact that some random kid I had never talked to climbed into my bedroom through my window.

I walked straight up to him until we were face to face, even if he was a few inches taller than me.

"You cannot just come in here, _through my window_, and tell me that I have to leave with you. It does not work like that, got it?" I hissed.

I was up in his face now, like 3 inches away from it. It was silent for a few seconds.

He looked in my eyes. "Ok." He whispered softly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. My dad opened it and came inside. "Avalon, I- Who's this?"

I opened and closed my mouth, trying to figure out what to say when Nico stepped forward.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, sir. I'm sorry, but Avalon has to leave, _now_."

Wow, who would've thought he could be polite?

My dad glared at Nico. "Young man, come down with me. Avalon, stay up here."

Nico's face flashed with confusion for a second, then understanding. He nodded.

I opened my mouth to say something, but they both left and slammed the door in my face before I could.

Well, this was just great. I crashed backwards onto my bed. What was I supposed to do?

After 20 minutes of pacing around frantically, I began to get worried about what was going on down there.

I silently opened the door and crept down the stairs. I hid behind a wall, hoping to hear some of what was happening.

All I got was silence.

"You can come out now, Avalon." I heard Nico's voice say.

Crap. I got caught. I slowly came out from behind the wall to see Nico looking at me with a solemn expression on his face.

Dad was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up at me and I saw his eyes were slightly glistening. With a shaky voice, he said, "Go pack. Y-You're leaving."

My jaw dropped. My dad, the only person I had in my life, was _telling_ me to go.

He was the only person I had. I couldn't just leave him. But I knew I had to.

I nodded and the three of us went upstairs. He gave me a long hug and said, "I'm so proud of you. But this is it. I love you and… and tell your mother I say hi."

He went into his room and shut the door. I stood there frozen for a while until Nico carefully took my arm and guided me into my own room.

I looked at him through blurry eyes. "Y-you know my mother?"

He sighed. "Most likely."

I stood there shocked, a few loose tears falling. He opened his arms and I fell into them, sobbing.

After a while, he whispered, "Hey, shhh. It's ok. Come on now, you still have to pack. Derrick and the others are gonna be here any minute."

I silently nodded, not trusting my voice.

He gave me a sad smile, like he knew the pain I was going through, possibly worse, and walked out of my room.

I grabbed my backpack and stuffed all the necessities in it: clothes, toiletries, my iPod, gum, and a photo of me and dad.

I smiled fondly at the photo. It was from when I was seven. It was snowing outside. Dad was shoveling the snow out of the driveway when I snuck up on him and jumped on top of him. He had laughed, and snapped a photo of us on his phone.

I sighed and put the photo in my backpack.

I walked over to my closet and put on a light blue v-neck shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and light blue knee high converse.

When I went downstairs, Nico was waiting for me, and his dark eyes gave me a once over.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and bit my lip. I still didn't know where we were going. I was leaving everything for this. I didn't know what to do, or anything. I was freaking thirteen!

I felt a drop of water run down my cheek.

Nico looked back at me and wrapped his arms around me again. "Hey, it's ok. You're going to be fine. I'll be there for you Avalon, I promise."

And somehow, I knew that was true.

**AN: Sorry it's so short! I'll update again tomorrow! And do you guys want to know what happened with Amanda and John? Review! Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! :D I might do a POV from one of the other characters every few chapters. Sorry, I was supposed to update yesterday, but I had I bunch of homework to do… screw history… :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Amanda POV

I watched Avalon walk home, Nico closely trailing behind. Wonder what that was about…

I sighed and turned away from them.

Bad idea. John was staring at me intently. I bit my lip and faced back towards the window. My eyes shut tight.

After not being able to concentrate for a few seconds, I fished out my iPod from my backpack and put on my bright blue headphones.

I closed my eyes again and leaned back on the seat, the sun shining on my face.

That was better. I could always concentrate with a little music. It calmed me down too. But of course not completely, since I could still feel John's gaze on my face.

_*Flashback*_

_We started to walk out, when John grabbed my wrist. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked._

_I silently nodded and looked over at Avalon._

_She understood my silent message, and continued walking out with Derrick._

_I turned to John, who was looking at the floor. I bit my lip. "So… um, what did you wanna talk about?"_

_He looked up at me. "What did you mean earlier when you said, 'unlike some other people here'?"_

_I sighed. "John, I think you know what I meant."_

"_But I don't. That's the thing…"_

_I looked at him. "What do you want it to mean?" I asked softly._

_He stared into my eyes. I could see every fleck of blue, the pain, the sadness, the longing._

_I hadn't even noticed that he'd been coming closer to me until Hunter came and shoved us both into the lockers._

"_Maybe I can't get the rest yet, but I can sure as hell take you, right now!" he growled._

_He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. He pushed me onto the row of lockers on the opposite wall and was about to crash his lips onto mine when some other force pushed him onto the ground._

"_Stay away from her." John growled threateningly, stepping in front of me protectively._

"_Oh, big tough boy protecting his girlfriend, huh?" Hunter sneered, getting up from the floor and pulling out a knife from his pocket. "Well let's see how tough you are when-"_

"_Hunter!" Nico yelled, coming up. Hunter swore under his breath and looked at him. Nico threw his own knife at Hunter. The moment it hit him, he disappeared, leaving nothing but a pile of scattering dust._

_Nico looked at us. "Come on. We've wasted enough time."_

_John and I shakily nodded and the three of us walked out._

_*End Flashback*_

So if it seemed like I was acting weird earlier, that was why.

Plus the whole issue with Derrick. What was up with him? One moment, he's our awesome friend who loves to eat and can't do PE, and next, he's part of some big secret that he can't tell us about…

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes. Speaking of Derrick, he was looking at me expectantly.

I grabbed my backpack, ran out of the bus, and walked to my house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled.

She came out of the kitchen and smiled. "How was school?"

"School was school." I shrugged.

She gave me a hug and went back into the kitchen.

I ran upstairs and crashed onto my bed. School was anything _but_ school today.

The things with John and Hunter definitely proved that. I'd never spoken to Hunter in my life, and then he tried to kiss me? And the way John reacted… it almost made me believe he liked me back. Almost. He hadn't spoken a word to me since, so guess that wasn't an option.

I'd have to talk to Paradise about that. She usually knew what to do in these situations.

I started to do my math homework while listening to music. After a while, I started to get really frustrated with all the numbers and letters and just moved on to Greek.

I ended up just reading the stories and not actually doing any homework. They were all really interesting.

"Amanda!" my mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you come down here for a second?" she yelled.

I got up and made my way downstairs.

Mom was standing in the living room, next to a very frantic looking Derrick and a very annoyed and confused looking John, Shane, and Paradise. She looked like she was about to cry.

I got a confused expression on my face. "What's going on?"

"Sweetie, go and pack a week's worth of stuff. You have to leave." She said in a small voice.

Hold up. What? I gave her a quizzical look.

"Please, just do it." She pleaded. I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "No questions, honey. You'll understand soon."

I nodded and went to pack a few things in my small backpack. I went back downstairs and she gave me a hug.

"I love you, sweetie. Come back and visit." She smiled at me and ushered us out of the front door.

That was it? No explanation, nothing. Just, oh goodbye, come visit.

After she closed the door, I turned on Derrick. "What the freak is going on?" I seethed. "Dude, you've been scaring me today…"

He sighed. "I think Nico should be the one to explain. He should be here soon."

A thought suddenly formed in my head. "Hold up. Is Nico getting Av?"

The rest of them looked shocked for a moment. We all glared at Derrick.

He sighed again. "Come on. Let's go."

He started walking over to the direction Avalon's house would be and the rest of us followed him reluctantly.

I clenched my fists and walked a little bit ahead of where John and Shane were talking.

Paradise came next to me. "If he doesn't tell us what in the world is going on, I might just hurt him!" She said, sounding very annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "Not without me you won't." I replied.

We all continued walking for a few minutes. When we turned around the corner, we saw Nico and Avalon. He was carrying her backpack, and she looked as if she'd been crying.

Paradise and I gasped and went to give her a hug.

She smiled and sniffled. "I'm ok. Now that we're all together, what I really want is to know what's going on… I was just told by my _dad_, the _only_ person I have left, to _leave_. Derrick and Nico seem to know why, so I would really like an explanation, _now_."

Wow, it wasn't just me. And I'm guessing John, Shane, and Paradise also had been told to leave.

I was more than ready to find out why.

We all turned to Nico and looked at him expectantly.

He sighed. "How much do you know about Greek mythology?"

**AN: Ahh… I feel like this chapter was a bust… Once again, sorry for the length. I've been really busy lately… Today, and this is just for one class, I have to annotate 19, and I counted, pages of text that is size 10 font, single spaced… One day, school will be the end of me… Not to mention I have volleyball every single day of the week for two hours in the sun… Ok, now that I'm done with my rant, thanks for the reviews! They mean the world to me! Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you guys so much! :) And OHMYGODS! I got the Mark of Athena! But I still haven't read it yet… :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

I looked at Nico. He sighed and said, "How much do you know about Greek mythology?"

Shane huffed. "Enough, I suppose. We all take Greek in school as our language."

"It's the only class that I _don't _want to fall asleep in…" John muttered.

Nico bit his lip. "Well… um… the thing is…"

We stared at him expectantly as he tried to form words. I didn't know about the rest of them, but I sure as hell wanted to know what was going on!

He muttered, "Oh gods, how do I explain this? Percy and Annabeth are much better at this than I am…" Then in a louder voice, he said, "Ok, so I'm not that good at explaining this stuff, but here goes. The Greek gods that you've been learning about, the ones you thought were just myths, well, they're real. They live on the 600th floor of the Empire State building, and a lot of the times, the come to earth and hook up… I mean, have children with mortals, aka your parents. So, long story short, one of your parents is a regular mortal, and the other is an Olympian god or goddess. Get it?"

I scanned his face, debating whether he was lying or not.

"Who's your parent?" I asked with a small voice.

His eyes darkened, like this was a forbidden subject. "Hades, lord of the dead." Something about his tone made it clear not to ask about his mortal parent.

"Oh yea? Prove it, big shot." John challenged stupidly.

Nico glared at him. In the blink of an eye, Nico appeared right behind John, holding a knife to his neck. "For future reference, don't mess with the Ghost King."

John gulped nervously. "Got it." He squeaked.

Amanda looked at Derrick. "Wait, what about you?"

Derrick and Nico glanced at each other before he kicked off his shoe, revealing his… feet? No, he had hooves.

We stumbled backwards. "What the…" I said.

Derrick shrugged. "I'm a satyr." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Ok. Totally normal…" I squeaked.

Suddenly, there was a deep growl. I looked over to see a huge black dog running towards us, about to leap.

Nico's eyes widened. "Hit the floor!"

The dog, if you could even call it that, jumped at us.

Before it could crash into us and tear us apart, Nico grabbed my hand.

"Everyone, hold on!" he yelled.

He shut his eyes and the world went dark.

For a moment, I thought I was dead. Chilling touches and splintering screams followed me.

We appeared in a battlefield. Teenagers our age were fighting with swords and knives. The things they were fighting were straight out of a horror movie.

There were there weird snake women, ugly humanoids made out of dirt, and others.

"Come on." Derrick ushered Amanda, John, Shane, and Paradise along urgently. "We have to go. Don't worry, Nico's got Avalon."

When they were almost over the top of the hill, Nico looked back, as if just noticing that they were gone. "Avalon, go with them. Hurry. Be careful." He said, swaying slightly. He looked dizzy and weak.

I didn't want to leave him like that, since he could pass out and get eaten at any moment, but the battle cry of a Cyclops made me nod and sprinted up the hill.

Just when I was about to reach the top, I felt a chill pass through me. I looked back for a second to see a giant earth creature twice my size lunging at me.

"Avalon!" Nico yelled. He thrust his hand towards me, and the ground began to shake. At least 10 skeletons appeared out of the fissure in front of me.

They attacked the monster in front of me, and it was a pile of dust within seconds.

I looked over to Nico to thank him, but he was on the ground lying still. I ran over to him. "Please Nico, oh please no." I took his pulse like my dad had taught me to do when I was young. I couldn't feel one. I tried his wrist, neck, and chest. There was nothing.

Tears started falling out of my eyes. I barely knew Nico, but he had still _died_ for me.

I sat with his head on my lap, tears streaming down my face. "Oh Nico, what did you do?"

A boy with blonde hair was making lightning strike with the snap of his wrist. Rain was also pouring down, soaking everything in sight down to the core.

A bunch of other kids were slashing around with swords and slicing the monsters up. They turned into dust as soon as the metal made contact with its skin.

One boy was throwing a flaming hammer around. The weird thing, his skin didn't seem to be affected by it and the hammer always flew back to him like a boomerang.

Between the teenagers and the skeletons, the monsters managed to disappear within the matter of a few minutes.

Everyone cheered, even though they looked tired. Then the attention turned to me and Nico. The smiles quickly turned into frowns and worried expressions. One of the boys near me whispered something in a girl's ear.

She nodded and yelled, "Everybody back to your cabins! Dinner's at six!"

They all nodded and left, with the exception of a few. They crowded around me and Nico. The lightning boy and the boy with the hammer were two of them. There was a girl with blonde curly hair and stormy gray eyes that were analyzing me. Another girl had choppy blown hair and rainbow eyes. There was the boy who'd whispered in the girl's ear before with blonde hair and blue eyes. And there was the girl who'd done the yelling with dirty blonde brown hair and blue eyes.

"Looks like he's returned." Said the blonde girl, thinking hard.

"Where the Hades does he go?" said the dirty blonde girl, even though she was looking over me as she spoke. Did she just say Hades?

"Maybe he actually does go to Hades…" the hammer boy said.

The one with chopped hair rolled her eyes.

As they continued to argue, I stared at his face. It was expressionless and cold. I felt another tear trickle down my face. He'd been so quick to save me. I would've been a goner for sure.

I looked up at the six of them again and my eyes widened. Behind them was a giant the size of Texas, rising out of the ground with a diabolical look on his face. It raised its hand like it was about to slam it down onto us. I screamed, and the other spun around and looked at it in shock.

Before they could take out their weapons, it brought down its fist.

I raised my hand above me as somewhat of a shield, and I heard a deafening shattering noise, like when dad and I went to visit the glaciers in South America and they broke off and crashed.

When I looked up, the giant was gone, and I was left with a dead boy, six shocked teenagers, and a thousand shards of ice everywhere around me.

I did the normal thing any 13 year girl would do after having all of that happen to her. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head and passed out.

**AN: Sorry it's so short! In my mind, it was much longer… Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


End file.
